The invention is based on a throttle element as generically defined hereinafter. In such a throttle element, known from German Patent DE-C1 41 42 998, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,968, the throttle opening is embodied coaxially to the cylindrical insert and is press-fitted into the conduit in such a way that the circumferential wall of the throttle element forms a termination of the conduit over the length. Such throttle elements have the disadvantage that they can become plugged with dirt particles during operation, thus preventing the flow of liquid.